Beautiful Dreamer
by Retorica
Summary: "Here I am, watching people through their 'imaginary' misery, despair and mostly, happiness inside a dream that I own. But I don't seem to be able to feel things like what they feel. Why is that? I want to be able to 'smile' as well—I want to be 'happy'."
1. Chapter 1

~~I guess it can't be helped after all... There's this temptation to make this story, so...

The title says it, Beautiful Dreamer. This story is inspired by a song with the same name made by NataP and sung by Luka, but actually has nothing to do with the song. **But it can't be helped**.

Disclaimer: Megurine Luka belongs to Crypton Future Media. The cover image is by kura (it's Beautiful Dreamer (the song)'s thumbnail image, anyway).

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

When people thought that there was only one world, the one they're living on, actually that's not true at all. I couldn't blame them to think that way because their 'world' is what they can see, not some kind of place where everything is hazy and seems to be nonexistent. People come and go, that happens endlessly, but none of them realize—it's a hazy, nonexistent world, after all.

Because of a reason which I don't really understand, people who go to this place will later say that they're dreaming. Perhaps 'dreaming' is another word for 'travelling'? But seems like that verb isn't used in any destination of travel or visit beside this place, so then there must be a meaning behind the word 'dream'.

Maybe this is a dream?

* * *

I have no idea about everything.

I have no idea how everything starts, suddenly there is a 'me' in this nonexistent world called a 'dream'. I have no idea how long I've been here, and I have no idea what the purpose of my existence is. I'm just being here in this dream, I don't do anything else but existing.

I don't even have the slightest idea about _what_ I am.

I just realized that I'm different with the people who come and go, because they're coming and going away from this place, meanwhile I'm just… nothing. I'm not coming to anywhere, and I'm not going to somewhere, I'm staying in this place. Sometimes I think, why they can leave and come to this place almost every day (now, I don't really understand about the meaning of that word. They say, in a day there are day and night. Day is when the sun rise and night is when the moon takes place. So it's like a routine? Every time seems to be the same here, so I never have experienced something like that), but I can't go anywhere.

I don't know whether this thing is good or not, but I really can't go anywhere. Actually there's this place where I can actually see things people should see as well in their world. But that place is no different with the world I'm living in—though it looks different, I'm still inside the same world, somehow I can feel it. That place is something that located behind the doors in the hallway.

The hallway… I don't remember how but there's this _long_ hallway that doesn't seem to have an end. The main place where I usually spend my time only consists of some _rooms_, but those doors on the hallway are just different. There seems to be another world behind those doors, and it can be considered to be spacey, compared to the room where I usually sit and do nothing else. But actually the doors are just separating the rooms into parts. It's just like a house, there are many rooms in it but it's still the same house. The same thing applies to this situation; it's still the same 'nonexistent' world called a 'dream'.

And in the doors are people who were experiencing _many_ things. Anything can happen behind that door, and I really mean, _anything_. But oftentimes, what happened there doesn't affect the humans' body in their world—right, people come here without their bodies. They're just souls without body—it affects their mental instead, since they don't actually bring their body here, after all.

And between all of this—people coming right into those rooms behind those doors, accepting whatever they're going to face behind that door—where I am?

Here I am, watching everything with my own eyes. I do nothing else but watching them saying words out loud, until the point when their throat can't take it anymore (such as screaming, shouting, yelling), or maybe they would cry, and plead, hoping that somehow the torment will end. But there are also times when people aren't being tormented. And in most of those times, their lips are pulled up in such way that it looks like… I don't really care about its shape, but it looks nice.

But when people go to that place, oftentimes they're not aware that they had been 'teleported' to this world, and when they go back to their world, there's a huge chance that they will forget about what had happened to them—not necessarily forget everything, but somehow I know that it feels hazy, it doesn't seem to be real. They're not even aware of their own action, so that's why people think this is a made-up place by their own brain.

I think it's a bit weird that I know all of those things about what people supposed to feel before, when, and after visiting this place when I, myself, never have been experienced it by myself. But then again, I feel that I know things more than what I should be. And I have no idea about this as well—from where did I know all those things? It's not a huge matter, actually. But it makes me think even harder and harder.

…I won't be able to make my question list. There are too many things that I don't know but I really want to know. I know that I won't get any answer no matter how hard I think, but I can't stop thinking.

Back to the previous topic. People might feel that this world isn't real, but I can feel it really well that this world really _does_ exist. In my eyes, everything looks vivid and clear (I don't know whether my perception of 'vivid' and 'clear' is the same as the humans or not, but I can rely on my eyes, I'm sure of that), as if the world is trying to tell me that it really exist, not a mere imagination.

But why only me? Perhaps it's because no one else (who is this no one else, anyway? There's really no one else but me) needs to know this? Because I'm the only being that belongs to this world? No, since there's no one else, then I am the one who _own_ this place, not _being owned_ by this place. That makes more sense. I have to know the inside, the mechanism of the happening things in this world because I own this place.

This is _my_ world. This world is a dream that I own.

I am the Dreamer.

* * *

~~I'm actually using my computer to type this story (and that rarely happens), so update will be slower than my usual (actually random) pace.

I hope you enjoy the first chapter. Thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

Today is just the same as the previous ones. The only thing I will do is walking in the hallway with doors everywhere—on the left and the right side—looking into people's dreams and watched them, it's a routine.

It's just the same thing I do every day.

Today I decide to pay attention to a certain dream—there was two people, male and female, walking hand in hand, and 'smile' was displayed on their face, both of them. The male said something to the female (it's kind of strange that I don't managed to catch what the word was) and the female giggled at the male in response. Really, the dream itself doesn't even matter for me—all I think about is the 'smile' they had.

They looked 'happy'. That smile makes them look happy. Why were they happy? Does holding each others' hand make them happy? Does being together make them happy? But why? I don't see anything that makes them happy, except if the holding hand's part really makes them happy. Maybe it's because I have never been with someone else before. Or maybe it's because I don't know what 'happy' feels like.

* * *

I nearly drop the flowers in my hand when I see something unusual in the range of my visibility. This corridor has nothing but doors inside—excluding the flower vase I just recently put between two doors. But this time, I see something, or rather, _someone_ in the corridor. Yes, that's a human I'm seeing right now, not behind any of the doors, but standing in the corridor instead.

I wish that he would not notice my existence, or he wouldn't see me standing here while looking at him. But I guess I wish too much—in less than ten seconds, he has turned his head and faced me face-to-face. His eyebrows are raised before he finally speaks, "Where am I?"

"You don't know where you are?" I reply, and with that my hand flies to my mouth. I have never actually heard my own voice before; I guess it's a surprise even for me to hear my voice.

He ignores my action and proceeds to ask another question concerning his whereabouts, "I'm sure I don't. If I'm not mistaken, I was going to sleep before finding myself in this place."

"That's an answer already." I say without thinking. Then I realize something—what is this person doing here? Don't people usually go straight into the dream without getting to this place first? Then what will happen if they somehow end up here instead of the dream inside the door?

Thinking that I probably have asked too many things inside of my head, my inner mind thinks that it will be better if I just _lead_ him into the dream he's supposed to have. So with that I grab the man's shirt and start pulling him towards a random door. I earn a "What are you doing?" question from the man, but I decide to stay silent. I hastily open the door and push the man in without checking what's inside the door I have just opened. The man opens his mouth and tries to say something, but I close the door before he manages to utter even a single word.

I lean on the door I just have closed and clutch the flowers in my hands even tighter. Some petals fall off from the stalk, and my eyes follow its movement.

* * *

Since that time, people just seem to 'end up' in the corridor more often. It doesn't always happen, but it can be considered to be more often than before. At first, I treated them the same as the first man—grab their shirt and push them into a random dream. But then, after a while, people start to ask more questions, and some of them are about me. Who I am, why I am here, and such things.

Not that I can answer those questions, but most of them just shook that question away, saying thing such like, "Never mind, then." But then, the thing I can actually answer is just about who I am. I will simply answer, "I'm the Dreamer." And after the question and answer session has ended, I will explain them about the 'dream' they are in and ask them to choose a 'dream' and let them get inside. It's simple, and people don't normally end in the hallway, anyway. So I don't have to deal with the questions every day.

But then, today, I meet yet another person in the hallway, and the person happens to be a male. Like usual, he asks about what this place is, and I explain it afterwards. He's a rather talkative person, I conclude that from the fact that he keeps on asking questions, and I really can't help it but to answer all of them. But as _hours_ pass, I start to feel that there's something wrong with this person. I politely cut his question and start to explain about this dream world works.

"…So the real dream is behind those doors, and this place is just a place to choose it. And maybe you want to go there instead." I say as I finish my explanation.

"I still want to stay here for a moment, I guess you have no problem with that, right, Dreamer?" he asks while smiling (why is he smiling, anyway?), then he continues with his questions and stories. No, this is no good, I can feel it that something will happen if he doesn't leave this place soon. But maybe it's just my feeling, so I ignored it and continue to have a talk with the man.

And before I knew it, months have passed, but he's still here. I don't know how that could happen, but it's happening—maybe he's not waking up in the real world. It is possible to sleep in a long time? Is that a good thing?

"Don't you think you need to leave this place sooner?" after mustering up my courage to ask that, that question finally finds its way out from me.

"Too bad that I don't actually want to leave." he says as he looks down at me—I haven't mentioned it before that this man is much taller than me—and the answer he's giving me is not good at all. That bad feeling from before appeared again, and now I finally understand what that feeling means—he needs to get out from here and back to the real world. Now.

"But this is just a dream, and I thought you're supposed to be living in the real world instead." I say. He raises his eyebrow at my words and he starts to walk up towards me, causing me to slowly step back. But no, I have to fight him. I have to get him out from this place, and I can do it by pushing him into a dream behind the doors, why didn't I think about it before?

I grab his shirt and try to pull him towards the door, but no avail, he's much stronger than me and he's actually resisting me by pulling back. "What do you think you are doing? I know you realize it as well that you're much smaller than me in size, Dreamer. Or maybe… I should start calling you 'little girl' instead, because that's the truth, right? You're just a little girl."

I try to pull him even harder, but as I do that, he also does the same thing. This is going to be useless. But I have to get him out, _I really have to_.

"Ah, I see. You're trying to get me out from this place, right? Well, you can't do that, of course. Since when I give you the permission to control my life?" he continues. "Keep on trying, _little girl_. Too bad you won't be able to do it."

This thought keeps on ringing in my head; _I have to get him out from this place_. "But you don't belong here! You're supposed to live in the humans' world, not here!" I say with my voice rising.

"Is that so? Well, face it little girl, human dreams almost every day. Then it's normal for them to be in this place, isn't it?" he says in a victorious voice. "I've said you can't, right? Then, you can't."

_I have to get him out from this place_. I've asked him to get out from this place but no, _he doesn't listen_. Why doesn't he listen to me? I'm just asking him to get out from this place, it's simple. He just doesn't know that the dream world would be unstable if he stays here for too long. I ignored the fact that the information have just appeared from nowhere, and 'glare' at the man.

_And why aren't you listening?_

"This is a dream, I am the Dreamer. Therefore, I own this place, and I have the right to drive you out from here!" I say, and at the same time my hands find their way to the man's neck, encircling it with the fingers.

When my fingers start to press his neck harder, he looked at me mockingly, "Don't say that you're trying to—" his words are cut off when the palm of my hands decided to press his neck as well, giving more pressure to his neck. He falls to his knees, but my hands haven't let go of him, they pull me down along instead. After that he starts to struggle and tries to get my hands off his neck.

My hands, instead of loosening its grip, do the opposite instead. Press it even harder, dig into his skin even deeper, _and strangle him even tighter_. Soon, he starts to stop struggling and become limp, but I continue to strangle him—continue until he stops moving completely. After he finally stops doing anything—including breathing, I release my hand from him. Then I watch as he slowly disappears from my sight, slowly, slowly, becoming transparent and then, gone. Soon, I am left alone in the middle of the hallway of doors.

What was that all about?

* * *

Everything goes normal after that weird incident—too normal for me. But it doesn't matter, because I will continue to be here, watching dreams and dreams. After I think about that, I look down at the white tiles under my feet—nothing has changed, the dream world stays the same.

Days and days passed, and I find myself bringing flowers around the hallway again. The old one's beginning to wither, so I have to put a new one. I stand near a vase and start to pull away the old flowers to be changed into the new ones. After I'm done, I turned my body around, and right there, right now, someone appears _right_ in front of me.

Again, a man—a pretty unusual man, I can say. He has a long, purple hair in a ponytail and _that's what makes him unusual_. He immediately notices me who is standing right in front of him, and then he smiles—no, that's not a smile. It looks like a sinister smile instead. A smirk, perhaps?

"So what they've been talking about is true, after all." he said, more to himself rather than me. "I thought they were just making up story."

I blink twice hearing him talking to himself. "Wha—"

He cuts me before I can finish my word, "Oh, sorry, I got carried away there. I supposed to greet you first before proceeding. So it's nice to meet you…" he raises his hand and uses that hand to gently stroke my hair, that smile—no, _smirk_—appears again on his face, "…Beautiful Dreamer."

* * *

~~Everyone, thank you for the support—read, favorite and alert. I'm really happy that I actually get reviews, hahaha...

Replies:

RPR-san: Yeah, it's the same story, I'm just making it 'sounds different'. And it's Luka, by the way (what. You actually make me wanna write a version from Len's side as well, haha). Here's the next one, I hope you enjoy this chapter~ And thank you for the review!

MonochromAddict-san: Yes it is, Luka's version of Dreamer, I'm not really creative with the title, haha. Here's more, and I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thank you for reviewing!

I didn't think I would be able to update in a week, more less, but I did. But I don't know why, the previous chapter and this one were written at midnight... Maybe I will do that for the next chapters as well.


	3. Chapter 3

~~Disclaimer: Kamui Gakupo belongs to Internet Co.

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

When he says that, I just stand there, dumbfounded by his words and action. His hand is still holding strands of my hair, and I still haven't said anything. I really don't know what to do or what to say, and I don't understand the meaning of all of this—why is he holding my hair? And why is he calling me a 'Beautiful Dreamer'; what does 'beautiful' mean?

I don't do anything but stare at his face for a moment, before he finally let go of my hair, letting it fall slowly. "I guess you don't talk much… But you're really beautiful, aren't you?" he says after taking a step back.

After a while, I realize that I need to say something to him, so I wouldn't seem to be ignoring him. "Excuse me…" I start carefully, avoiding making any mistake with my words, "What do you mean by 'beautiful'? No one has ever called me that before."

Strangely, he smiles again. "I see, a clueless Beautiful Dreamer, then. Anyone can see it that you're beautiful, unless if they're blind. Maybe they're really blind, the people who had saw you before… I never hear them mentioning anything about the Dreamer being beautiful…" he trails off. "If you don't understand what beautiful is, then you only have to look at yourself and that's what you call 'physically beautiful'."

"'Physically beautiful'?" I repeat after him, not really understanding about it. "Is there another kind of beautiful other than that?"

He gives me a look of disbelief before sighing to himself—perhaps I have said something that made him disappointed? "Well, about that, I'm sure you will understand it later by yourself. Let's move to another topic." he says, "Introduction, my name's Kamui Gakupo."

Kamui Gakupo… isn't it? I have to remember his name, it's Kamui Gakupo. Strange, no one has told me their name before. He does a lot of thing that people has never done to me before, telling me his name is one of it, and I think he will do something more… and strangely I found myself looking forward for it. "Then what about you?" he asks after he notices that I'm not replying.

"What about me?" I ask back. "I am the Dreamer, I thought you know it already."

"Of course I know that." he says, "Your name, what is it? I'm sure the title's Dreamer, but of course you have a name as well, right?"

No one has asked me my name before, he really is different than the people I have meet before. And the way he stares right into my eyes makes me a little bit awkward—it's strange, I want to avoid it. "Name… It's Luka." I mutter while looking down to avoid his gaze. I don't remember having a name, but it just crossed my mind, just like the other thing I don't recall finding out, but somehow I know it. I think I start to get used with this. "Just… I'm not used being called by my name, a-actually that's the first time I hear my name being said."

"So that means I have to call you 'Dreamer'?" he asks.

"Un, yes, I like it better if you call me like that." I say.

"Why is that? You have a good name, so let's call you with that name. Is that alright, Luka-san?" he says with a huge smile on his face.

…What's with that suspicious-looking smile that seems to be holding another meaning?

I gulp down my saliva, and once again looked at his face, "If you think it's better… I think I'm going to be okay with that as well."

"How nice of you, Luka-san. Actually it's okay for you to call me with my first name but I don't think you'll get used to it," he says. "I mean, it's Gakupo and maybe it sounds foreign for you, so…"

A soft laugh escapes from my mouth without being noticed by me. When I realize that I'm giggling, however, I can't help but continuing the giggle. The fluttery feeling inside is not bad, so I don't feel like stopping the giggle. I don't even question what makes me giggle or why I am giggling.

I can feel his eyes on me, giving a look of confusion and annoyance, "Hey, what are you giggling at? Come on, my name isn't that _funny_." However, I don't stop giggling, so he sighs afterwards, "Well, if you want to laugh at me, then do it, Dreamer…"

"I thought you want to call me with my name, Kamui-san." I say after managing to reduce my giggle. "I'm… I'm sorry, I didn't mean to laugh at it."

"It's okay, Luka-san." he replies with a smile. "Just remember, next time you laugh at me, it's not going to be as easy as this."

* * *

"So, what are you doing while you're in this place?" he asks me as we walk together in the hallway.

I give the flower on the side of the wall a glance before answering his question. "Walking here, looking at people who are having a dream behind those doors."

Somehow I can feel him raising his eyebrow when he hears my answer, "Just watching, nothing else?"

"I can do nothing else." I say. "It had become by habit since a long time ago."

"Does that mean you look at people's dreams—happy dreams and nightmares as well? Then what do you feel when you see it?"

"I'm just watching, I don't think I'm supposed to feel anything when I watch them." I answer. In truth, I don't know what I am supposed to feel when I see certain dreams—do I suppose to feel happy when I see a good dream? Do I suppose to feel sad when I see a bad dream? Is feeling something we made, or something that appears by itself?

"You're not feeling anything? Though people is killed and ended up dead in the dream? Or maybe something really heart-breaking happens in the dream?" he asks again. My answers just lead to more and more question; it seems to be working in that way. "I thought girls are supposed to be more… sensitive to those things."

"…Are they?"

"They are, Luka-san." He answers and ends it with a laugh. "You… you really are clueless, aren't you?"

I lower my head and look at the white tiles under my feet. Am I that clueless, compared to a human? How many things do a human know, anyway?

And with a low chuckle, he speaks again, "Maybe we have to change it, Beautiful Dreamer." he starts. "There are doors that lead us to many, _many_ dreams, anyways. That's all we need." Then he grabs my hand and starts to pull me along with him.

"W-wait, what are you doing… Where are you taking me to?" I immediately ask when I notice that he's going to take me somewhere.

He rolls his eyes before turning to face me with that smile _again_, "Taking you into the dream behind the door _with me_, of course."

* * *

~~Why am I making this story, anyway? I don't feel that I try my best when writing this... Maybe it's because I spend most of my time on my computer... playing net games (er, MMORPGs) or drawing, so writing this is just 'something I have to do and I want it to finish as soon as possible', the fact that I'm (almost) failing my class isn't helping either. And I don't feel like typing with my phone for no reason. Maybe I'll say I haven't enjoyed writing this story _yet_. The beginning's going to take a while and I'm looking forward to the main story, so... Sorry for the long rambling.

RPR-san and MonochromAddict-san, I love you and your reviews.

Replies?

RPR-san: I hope this chapter isn't boring, thank you for the review and peace!

MonochromAddict-san: Thank you very much, I will keep on trying to make this story to be more interesting, then!

I almost forgot to say thank you—thank you for anyone who's still reading! I appreciate every hit I receive!


	4. Chapter 4

~~It's already January here, happy new year!

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

With his free hand, the one that isn't holding my hand, he opens the doorknob and walks inside with a smile. Want it or not, I have to get inside as well because there's no way I could release that grip… It's not that I want to, actually. Following him, I take a careful step into the room and continue to walk forward. Without realizing it, my gaze is still fixed to the ground.

A voice is what makes me look up, "What is it? Are you scared, Dreamer?" Kamui asks while looking straight into my eyes. "Now that isn't possibly happen—a Dreamer mustn't be scared with a dream, especially… if she has someone with her."

I bite my lower lip, thinking about what he just said. A Dreamer mustn't be scared with a dream… I can't say that I'm scared with this, but maybe I will admit that I'm nervous instead. Entering the place I had never entered before, seeing things with my very own eyes when usually, I'm just looking from the outside, and holding hands with someone I had never met before. This is… the first time someone holds my hand like this.

"No, I'm alright." I shortly answer without breaking the eye contact.

"Then look away." he says, "Don't look at me, look away; look around your surroundings."

That voice makes me broke the eye contact and look around. The first thing I notice is the bright sky, the second thing is the colorful things around us, and the third thing is the crowd. Under the bright, blue sky, people are walking and running to different places. And around them, there are machines, colorful and moving machines. Some people are inside and some are screaming loudly, but they are screaming in joy.

What is this place?

"And from your facial expression, I guess you haven't been in this kind of place before." he comments. He must notice my reaction to our surrounding. "So, Luka-san, this is an amusement park."

"Amusement park?" I repeat.

"A place to make people amused, the name has said it." he says. "There are many ways to amuse people, actually. But this one specializes in amusing people with bunch of rides."

I nod, telling him that I understand the meaning. Then he starts to walk again, pulling me towards a train-alike thing. But this one is a bit… strange. Trains are designed to move on a rail, but the trains are very open and the rail is twisted in such a weird way that actually the train will be turned upside-down on one point.

What… is that?

"I thought you will understand better if we try it by ourselves, don't you think so." he turns at me and smiles. "Let's go to the very, basic ride in an amusement park, it's called 'roller coaster'."

* * *

The train, called 'roller coaster', really goes upside-down in that actually not only one point, but several times, and the train moves surprisingly fast. But actually I enjoyed riding that coaster.

"Well that's one example of a ride. Did you enjoy it?" he asks after we got down.

I enthusiastically nod. "Yes, I did. It was…" I trail off, not knowing how to describe my feeling.

"Fun?" he asks with his eyebrows raised. Fun… Maybe that's the right word to describe it.

"Right, fun." I say, giving him a smile because he had helped me. "Let's do it again."

He holds my hand again and starts to walk to another place. "Let's try the other ones as well, Dreamer. It's not just coasters, you know."

"Okay then, let's go to try the others as well." I say, already thinking about the 'fun' rides we're going to ride soon.

"If that's what you wish for, then I'll grant it for sure." he says and continues walking. Having someone who holds my hand like this makes me feel like having a guide. I won't be lost if someone is here and holding my hand like this.

We ride several other rides—the one that shaped like cups and spins, then a horse-shaped ride which goes around in a circle, and many more. We haven't ridden a few rides, but I want to ride it as well. I don't usually have wants or desire, because I don't actually need anything. But this time, I want to do something to please myself.

How about the humans, then? Do they do things to please themselves as well?

"So, what's next?" his voice snaps me out from my thought. I quickly search for an answer in my head and come up with something.

"It's up to you," I say, "You can take me anywhere. Besides, I've been choosing the previous and the previous one."

"Okay, if you say so~" he says and again, he looks into my eyes, as if trying to know what I am thinking. "We haven't ridden the most important thing in the amusement park."

"And what is that?" I ask in curiosity.

Right after I ask that, he points to a tall, round-shaped thing, just like a wheel. I notice the wheel-alike is decorated by lights. But it's bright in here, turning on the lamps would be a waste of electricity, no one will notice the lights are on, anyway.

…It's bright in here, I'm standing under the sun light. I open up my palms upright and let the heat radiates to my hands, feeling the warmth of it. I just realize it that I haven't stood under the sun light for a long time. The place where I live is a room, surrounded with walls and ceiling, a place where there is no sun. Though the sun does exist somewhere behind the door, I only see it with my eyes from the outside of the room, not feeling the warm sensation at all.

And Kamui… He was giving me a confused look (and still is) while I was engulfed in my own thoughts, probably because of the position of my hand. "What's wrong, is it raining?" he asks.

I quickly put down my hand and say to him, "No, nothing. It's not raining at all, the sun is still shining brightly."

"Okay then, I guess there's no problem at all. We'll be able to reach the Ferris wheel safely, then."

I decide not to say anything, already getting the meaning of what a Ferris wheel is—it's probably the huge wheel he pointed before. Without saying anything, he starts walking again towards the Ferris wheel.

The girl who's standing near the entrance greets us nicely, a huge and friendly smile is on her face. "Good afternoon," she says, "Going to the Ferris wheel together? The two of you?"

When he previously held my hand, now he releases it. A feeling of disappointment washes me in no time. I really enjoy being held by him, a new feeling I have never felt before, but then he suddenly releases his hand…

But before I can think further, I can feel myself being pulled closer to him and now I'm practically squeezed by his hand. My body makes a contact with his bigger and taller figure. W-wait, this feels even stranger than my hand being held by him.

While things are still running wildly in my head, apparently he has replied the girl, "Of course, my girlfriend and I."

No, I'm not that clueless about girlfriend and boyfriend thing _at all_. Looking at girls and boys being together in many dreams makes me understand about _what_ they are to each other… More less, that's what they're described as.

My mouth becomes agape almost instantly, shocked with the statement he just made. He only smiles in return after he saw my wild expression, though. "I hope you didn't forget that this is just a dream, Dreamer." he whispers. "Besides, having a girlfriend like you is good to be dreamt of."

The girl just laughs, "I see. Well, please get in and enjoy the ride~!" She gestures us to get into the car, and he offers his hand to help me get in. Without hesitation, I take his offer and step inside.

* * *

~~I haven't updated this for more than a month. There are some things I need to do when I'm in front of the computer, so I broke my own rule (?) and typed this chapter with my phone instead. If I stick to the rule, this chapter won't be finished until late January, maybe. And here's a fact: I typed the chapter in amusement parks, for real. Amusement _parks_, 2 different amusement parks.

RPR-san and MonoAddict-san, I'm so happy that the two of you keep on giving me reviews. Thank you very very very much! Replies!

RPR-san: Kaze no Stigma... it is? I have no idea what you're referring to (I don't watch anime) so I guess it was accidental *laughs* Oh, will he? You'll find out about it later~ Thank you and peace!

MonochromAddict-san: Not that long, it's going to get into the plot of Dreamer soon... This is just the beginning, the background story.

Thank you again for the reviews! And as always, thank you for the readers who's still reading! Though I don't know you, still, thank you~

I'll say it once more, then. Happy new year!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

Shortly after we got in, the wheel rotates and makes the car goes up in slow motion. I glance through the window, watching the scenery slowly changes and I'm starting to feel uncomfortable so I shift my position a bit.

Kamui seems to watch my reaction and he chuckles, "Don't worry, the car won't just fall from here… And in case we're falling, I'm gonna fall with you as well."

I widen my eyes at him. I don't care if I fall alone or together with him, but the idea of falling from meters away from the ground is not good.

He sighs, standing up from his seat and moves to sit next to me. Isn't the car going to be unbalanced if he move here…? I stand up to change the seat again, but he holds my hand to prevent me to. With an assuring smile, he says. "We're not riding this to be scared now—look at your surrounding, and below."

The surrounding, is sky, and what I see when I look down a bit is the amusement park from the top of the Ferris wheel. I can see everything—the moving rides, stalls that sell foods, drinks and merchandise, the trees that make everything looks greener, even the people who are walking or riding the rides, though they look really, really small from the place as high as this. Everything is really bright and colorful.

"Hm, this place is just the same as the real one." he comments as he joins me to enjoy the view.

I look up to him, away from the colorful scenery, "So this is the same as the one in real world?"

"Well, almost the same, but not exactly the same. There are many amusement parks in the real world." he says. "Actually I'm quite surprised that you've never been in here since… well, this is practically a dream, your dream, the world that belongs to you. You should have realize the wonderful things inside it."

He's right. I had always been watching, watching everything from far away without bothering to get in and know how it feels to be there. Everything is right in front of my eyes, yet I don't even try to reach and grab it. Sighing, I look back to the park as we slowly go down, smiling a bit, slightly feeling that… I regret not doing it earlier.

Regretting something about myself… Disappointed. This is a feeling of disappointment _on myself_.

But thinking about it again, I won't even realize this, that the world where I am in is more beautiful than what I've thought, if it isn't because of him. I don't really get why he did this to me, I'm just a person in the dream, someone isn't real if compared to himself, but I'm glad that he did this. The first thing that came into my mind is thanking him for the things that he had done to me… that makes me feel fluffy inside. I don't know what feeling that is, but it feels good that I can smile only by recalling it.

A word comes up to my mouth, "Kamui-san." I say a bit unconsciously, and by the time I realize that I had called him, I start to feel uneasy. "I… I want to thank you for taking me to this place, I'm really glad to be able to spend my time here, with you, and you made me realize that…" I trail off, as I lift my head to look at him, the uneasy feeling is getting worse anyway.

Only to see that I am completely alone in the Ferris wheel.

* * *

A park. Stone statues are littered everywhere, ruins that get left, abandoned by the people who built it. Everything is strangely beautiful, colorful flowers grow, swirling, hanging, climbing around the ruins as if trying to tint the monochrome with million colors. A ray of sunshine softly peeks through the flower-coated ruins, falling right on my right palm.

Warm.

It's too bad the sunshine can't get in even further, the ruins cover everything, most of the ground, and the flowers aren't helping as well. I could go outside to bathe under the sun, but under this roof, I feel comfortable the most.

I go around the ruins, examining anything I can see. The ruins was made with rocks, it feels a bit cold as I brush my hand on it. And the flowers are really soft and fragile, as if it's going to shatter into pieces after being touched. But actually they are much stronger than that, they're still in one piece even after I run my hand over those.

I draw my gaze away, directing it across the scenery in front of my eyes. I really don't expect one of the dream is actually as good as this. Everything are breathtakingly _beautiful_, I can't even believe that such a beautiful place exist in my world, belongs to me and only me.

What make it better, this isn't the only 'beautiful' place that I have found, there are several others—or maybe a lot of them. Places I have never noticed before. What Kamui had said before was right, I should have noticed this earlier. I would have not realize it if it wasn't because of him, I feel really glad meeting him before. But I haven't had the chance to thank him about that, he disappeared… He probably woke up in the real world.

How does it feel to wake up? But waking up… isn't something I can do, maybe forever. Then, I'll just do what I can do in here, wandering around, watching the other, looking for more wonderful places.

Enjoying everything.

But I can't deny it, I miss having someone on my side. I remember the time when there was a man who wouldn't leave the dream and stayed on my side for a long, long time. It was really… _strange_ and I hope it would end soon. But with him, it was different. That moment we spent in the amusement park, it was only some hours, but that had already made me feel that I don't want it to end.

Weird, it's weird. But I can't do anything, anyway.

* * *

Someone is there, walking around the room of doors. Without having to be inside of the room, or even peeking, I know someone's inside, I can feel it.

At first it crosses my mind—maybe it's Kamui. But it's different, the feeling is different, I'm sure it's not him although I was hoping it was him. It feels like something bad, and I know he wouldn't feel 'bad', so it can't be him. Then, that person must be someone else.

I walk to the room, I'm curious of who would it be. Maybe a person I have met before, or maybe I have seen this person once in the dream, or maybe a person who's completely new to me. The last one has the biggest probability—there are a lots of humans, while I'm the only Dreamer, there are a lot of people I haven't met. Besides, the fact that the existence of this person gives me a bad feeling makes me think; why?

I was going to reach the doorknob when suddenly I feel something. The person has entered one of the room. Should I chase that person? Or maybe I should stay here, not disturbing that person? I have a bad feeling about it, anyway.

Maybe not now. I will just wander around the rooms, looking at the wonder of this dream world. I think I will never get tired of this.

And I see a glimpse of long and silky purple hair which quickly disappears into nothing shortly after I get it. I won't be able to catch him, after all. At least for this time.

* * *

That person is here again. Getting out from the dream, back to the room of doors (which is also a dream. A different kind of dream, though), again to the dream for the tenth time if I calculated it right.

Strange, this is strange. This kind of thing has never happened before. How could a person—a _human_—get in and out that easily? Perhaps this is the reason why I had a bad feeling on this person's first arrival.

No, this isn't something that supposed to happen. Maybe I have to stop… I have to stop that person from doing that. I have to get in there and stop that person, though I don't know how to. Somehow I think the action she or he has been doing can cause something goes terribly wrong.

My hand is now on the doorknob, ready to turn the handle and face the person inside. And then…

"Dreamer." someone calls. I turn around to answer the call, and stop for a moment when I see the person.

"Kamui-san." I breathe out. My eyes follow his movement as he walks closer. "What is it?"

He laughs. Not the usual laugh, but a rather nervous laugh. "It's strange, it's strange." he says, repeating his words twice. "I saw this shining thing at the back of my house, got closer to examine it, never really expect it to be somekind of portal I thought only exist in fictions. But I really, really didn't expect it to be connected to this world."

I nod slowly while trying to process his words inside of my brain. So, is he trying to say that he got into this place through a 'shining thing at the back of his house'? But isn't that… So he means he didn't sleep to get in?

He stratches his head with one hand and raises and eyebrow. "So, Dreamer, I think there's a hole in this place. Like a leakage, so people will be able to get in through that."

* * *

~~The 'park' with ruins and flowers... inspired from the Project Diva Extend stage that's used for the song Palette by Yuyoyuppe. And the 'monochrome with million colors' is inspired from 1000001colors by NataP. The fact that both songs are sung by Luka is accidental *laughs*

You know who 'the person' Luka is talking about... if you read Dreamer. Hint, hint.


	6. Chapter 6

~~A month. A month (28 days) after the last update. I'm taking longer time to update, but this chapter is longer than the usual ones so I guess it should be okay...

* * *

Chapter 6

* * *

"What do you mean… there's a hole?" I ask, looking up at him. "You mean… people can get in through that?"

"It seems to be like that…" he says, and I walk past him, wanting to see the 'light' he's talking about.

"Which door did you go through?" I ask again while looking around the corridor.

"That one, but wait, let me be in the front." he pulls me back by the hand and walks ahead without releasing my hand.

We continue that way, walking with him in the front and I'm following behind him, getting further from the room of doors where that person is. I just left that person like that…

"W-wait, Kamui-san!" I call, holding him back by pulling his hand. "Someone has been going into the dream behind the door and the room of doors again and again."

He stops, probably to listen to me. "And that's done without getting out from the dream world?"

"That's true. That person has been staying here too long so I was going to stop him or her, but then you came…" I say. "I can feel something strange from that person, as if that person came to destroy this place. A-ah, but maybe that's just my feeling because he… has been here for too long. Humans aren't supposed to stay in this place."

He somehow rolls his eyes and looks back at me, "So actually what do you want to do? You want to see the light, right?"

His stare makes me feel really uncomfortable, I have to look down to avoid it, "Yes, maybe…" I trail off as something rings in my head.

Maybe… that light was created by that person. The cause why that light exists is that person. It could be like that, but I'm not that sure…

"…I have to check it out, it's not something that supposed to happen anyway." I continue and nudge him to move forward again. "Show me the way, then."

He smiles, "Sure, Dreamer. Here, just follow me and I'll show you the way." he offers me a hand.

* * *

The light really looks like a leakage, a weird light with mixture of colors that looks messed up. It goes up to the sky—the dream just happen to have a bright, blue sky that gets distorted near the source of the light—and down to the earth, where the green grass gets painted with those colors, making all the beauty gone.

And that strange looking light… the hole actually enables people to get into the dream, it's kind of unbelievable. But if it enables people to get in… then it enables the Dreamer to get out from the dream, doesn't it? Doesn't that sound good? I would be able to leave the dream world and enter the real world where people live, where they do their daily activities. But as the Dreamer, the owner of this place, I also feel like this is wrong, this can't be happening, and this leakage needs to be fixed as soon as possible.

"So… what do you think about this?" Kamui asks with his arms crossed. "This 'portal' doesn't look good, right? A contrary to you and your whole world."

"A contrary…"

"I know you think the same way about this—this light looks horrible. But somehow if you got a good artistic sense, abstract colors doesn't look that bad." he says while smiling. And then he laughs, "Not me, though. I don't have that sense, hahaha!"

I just watch him laughing without saying anything, and then I look back to the abstract light in front of us. He knows that I think this looks horrible, but this horrible color could look good if I got a good artistic sense, but what is this artistic sense…? If it could turn what's bad into good, then it must be something good as well. Maybe having one will be good.

"And then… of course I can't let it stay like this." I say, examining the weird light again. "Maybe I should go to that person, maybe he or she has the clue about this."

He gives me a look, then he raises his eyebrows, "You sure about that? You said that you have a weird feeling about him, and now you want to ask him…?"

I pull my lips up, showing him a bit disagreement, "We don't even know that person is a he or she."

"And we don't even know that person is good or not." he retorts with a smile of victory. "You have to be more careful with people around you. Who knows, maybe that person will do something to you."

'You have to be more careful.'

'Who knows, maybe that person will do something to you.'

So maybe… _I_ will do something if _he_'s not careful enough.

That time, that person. My hand, circled around his neck.

'Don't say that you're trying to—'

His struggled, trying to get my hands off. Then slowly, it stopped. His struggling, his movement, his breathing, his heartbeat. They stopped. They stopped.

_Everything stopped and disappeared_.

I really did something because he wasn't careful enough. And… imagining Kamui in that place, I don't want it. I don't want to see him suffering like that. I don't want to see him disappearing in front of my eyes.

"So… what about me?" I ask him, "Do you have to be more careful if you're with me…?" I take a step back, making a distance between two of us.

Still with the same smile, he asks back, "No, I mean, you're the one who should be careful, not me. What makes you think that way?"

Another step back and I reply, "Because I might do something to you."

I think it's not safe if he stays with me too long. He might experienced the same thing like that person. I can imagine it in my head, too vividly that I get scared of my own imagination. And that mustn't happen. Not to him.

Without waiting for his reaction or reply, I pushed him with all my might to the weird colored light, sending him back to the world he belongs. I jump back immediately to avoid being caught by the light, because I'm not supposed to be there, the same as he's not supposed to be here, it's as simple as that.

And because of that, I, as the owner of this place have to get him out from here. If I don't, he might… get killed by me.

That's right. The thing I have done to that man is killing him. Gone from this world… and that world as well.

* * *

I avoid going to that room since that time, and I spend most of my moments walking inside the corridor while thinking about things that happened lately. Back to the old habit, but this time I feel a lot of pressure. Thousand of thoughts are being forced into my head, pressing, hard.

The first is about the person inside the room of doors. I have no idea about that problem at all… why that person's there, why that person keeps on getting in and out from the doors, why that person doesn't wake up, and that person has anything to do with the strange light or not… That's the second problem, why that light exists. It's already strange that a light appears suddenly like that, and what makes it even weirder is the light connects this world and the 'real' world. I didn't know that could actually happen—until this time, the way people come is just… they appear and disappear. There's no 'door' to or from the real world.

Maybe there's supposed to be no door, but now there's door—a weird light with strange mixture of colors. As if the dream is broken, leaking.

And then Kamui came again. I… I have no problem with that, I was actually glad that I could finally see him again. But thinking back to what happened before made me want to push him away from me. I don't want him to get hurt because of me. I don't want him to suffer because of me, and I don't want him to disappear. Maybe this is for the best, but I wonder how he feels about that. Maybe he feel disappointed of me, maybe he gets mad of me, or maybe… he's okay with this.

I'm the one who wants him to be by my side, not the other way, anyway. It's not supposed to be a matter for him. Somehow it's disappointing for me if that's the truth.

_Why is that?_

That question again. Every question inside of my head only leads to one main question, why is that? Asking to myself, being asked by myself, going round and round, not getting anywhere.

It's nothing I can solve by myself. I need someone else. I have to ask someone else so I won't stay like this. But I can't, it's better if everyone else keep a distance from me, I'm afraid I will do something to them…

…because they're not careful enough.

Those words, Kamui said it to me when actually he's the one who have to be careful. And I pushed him away. I actually want him to be by my side, to take me on a tour inside of this place, to answer all of my questions, so I won't be _alone_.

Alone, I'm always alone in this place. Just watching people alone, just looking around alone. Alone. Maybe this is the fate—I am trapped here alone with no one to take me away, trapped with question that I can't answer by myself, trapped by loneliness. Lonely, lone, alone. Until I finally disappear, I will be alone. Of course, people are in danger when they're with me, so they have to keep away from me and leave me alone.

Maybe that's how things work, but I don't like it. I never like every single thing about this truth.

Ah, because I have to solve everything by myself, maybe I should take a look at the light again, even though I don't really like the shape and color of it. I don't really have another choice but doing that. And by this, I will start sorting this out… alone. It's not supposed to be a problem. I was… I was all alone as well back then. It's better if I don't keep on thinking about it.

After I arrive in front of the right door, I open the door slowly, not really looking forward to see the light… or hole. Carefully I make my way closer to the light. Not good, I can see it even from this place. It doesn't look good even from a farther place—twisted colors, mixed into one, and it shines. But it's not the only thing I notice. I also realize that the light seems to be wider and bigger than before. I can be wrong, maybe it's just my feeling. I'm afraid it will keep on getting bigger, this really has to be solved soon.

The next thing I have to do is interrogate the person in that room of doors. I have put my suspicion on that person—maybe he or she is the one who caused this. Logically, because it wasn't here before that person appeared and keeps going in and out, here and there, playing around with the mechanism of dreaming. I need to face the bad feeling and see that person face to face. I really need to.

With a swift movement I turn and head back to the door, the heels of my shoes are making fast clicks. Tap, tap, tap, and I'm almost there.

My right foot moves to the opposite direction, taking a step back to balance myself because of the sudden jerk from behind. My hand was being held by someone that I think is…

"Kamui-san." I say after I turn my head and look back. "Haven't I said it that you should be careful of me because I m-might do something to you?" I can hear my voice trembling a bit. I don't know what the cause is, but I feel my heartbeat… racing fast, and there's a weird feeling inside my stomach, scrunching.

This isn't good… he's here again. I'm afraid I really will do something to him. I'm afraid he will end up like that person. I'm afraid I'm going to be the cause of his death. I am afraid…

I'm afraid of myself.

"You haven't even told me what the reason is." sternly, he says. "Give me a reason, why would _you_ do something to _me_?"

"Because that's what I do! I just don't want you to disappear because of me!" I snap without thinking first while trying to let go of my hand. I pull it harshly and finally my hand is released from his. For one millisecond, I manage to catch his face. Eyes widening, eyebrows raising, mouth slightly hanging open… before it quickly disappears and replaced by his usual face. But it still feels that something is off.

Suddenly the feeling of guilt rushes in, making another uncomfortable feeling. Like something I do in a reflex, I lower my head and stare down to the bright, green grass. Slowly I open my mouth and push myself to talk, "I just want you to be safe and… I don't want you to disappear."

"Why would I disappear because of you? And this has something to do with you doing something to me?" he asks, and I feel a bit glad that he doesn't sound as mad as I thought before.

I take a deep breath. This really needs to be explained to him. "There was a man, and he stayed here for a long time… he didn't want to leave and it really made me feel…"

"Pissed off." he continues for me. I look at him after hearing his answer and nod although I don't really understand what that means.

"I had asked him to go, but he didn't—he even started calling me little girl." I continue. "I couldn't… I didn't know what else I have to do to get him out from here. And after that, everything went out of control."

"What exactly happened to him, then?" he asks.

It's like I could actually answer that question. That thing I have done, that thing I have committed with my own hand is nothing he should know. That thing I shouldn't have done, he shouldn't—he _mustn't_ know it. It's not a right thing to do, it's not how everything should go. I can only stare down to my hand as I clench and unclench them, keeping my mouth shut. But I don't think I could keep this to myself for a long time, isn't he going to find it out?

He follows my action of staring down my hand. Open, close, clench, unclench. His eyes travels to mine, coincidentally forcing my eyes to catch the glance and glance him back, right into his eyes.

"You killed him, didn't you?" he asks rather casually.

That's it. He had figured it out by himself. "I did." I say, breaking the eye contact. "And that's why… You… I don't want to do the same thing to you."

After that, he looks up to the sky, where everything is blue except for the leaked place. He makes an 'hmph' noise before turning back to face me. "…No, that's because you want to kill him, right?"

I never had the feeling like that… the feeling of wanting to kill someone. Never, something like that never had been inside of me even until now. How that supposed to feel, anyway? Isn't that feeling scary? The only feeling I'm aware from as long as I remember is the feeling that this is my place, no one is allowed to stay here, and if someone doesn't do what I want…

It's the end for them. Uncannily it really is a feeling of wanting to kill someone, though it's conditional. Maybe a different thing would happen if that person did what I want—like that person. Maybe he would be living, living a different life if he did what I asked him at that time. Because this is my place, the place that belongs only to myself, then it's about what I want and what people do to fulfill that.

It's about what I want.

"For example, if you want me to do a dance with you, then I will. If you want to shoo me away from this place, then you will be able to shoo me away. And if you want to kill me, then you will kill me because this is your place, you're the one who rule the whole place. Anything you want to happen in this place will happen. Admit it, you had that little desire to make him 'disappear' forever, and that means to die. The way to make him die is killing him, isn't that right?" he explains with a playful smile on his face.

"Because I'm the one who rule this place." I repeat his words while thinking about the meaning. "Then, if I want to you stay here… Will you stay?"

"Maybe I will," he says. "But it's a bit difficult, isn't it?"

"I know that." I know it is. Still… it's something that I want. It might be a little selfish for me for having this wish, but…

"But do you really mean it? Why of course, anything for the Beautiful Dreamer." he turns to me and smiles. That smile, I always like that smile.

"I mean it. I want you to be here." I say as my eyes travel down from his face to the ground, green grass. Do I mean it? Of course I do, I want him to be here.

"And why is that?"

"Why," I begin, thinking about the way to say it. "So there's going to be someone who will answer my question, show me that place that I have never been before, someone who will be by my side, always…

"It's just my selfish want, though. You don't need to take it seriously." I finish, shifting my gaze to a side.

I've said it, the feeling that I've been holding. Somehow, it feels a bit lighter than before. Maybe I shouldn't keep this all by myself, after all.

Then realizing something, looking back to him, "I haven't had the chance to say it, thank you, Kamui-san… for… that time when we went to the amusement park together, I really enjoy it. And I am really looking forward for doing more fun things together with you." And the things that I want to say… finally was said. All of them.

"Don't even mention it! I will gladly do all those things to you. You only need to ask, actually." he says as the smile on his face widens.

The fluffy feeling comes out again from my stomach, giving a tickling feeling that brings a smile on my face. And does this smile mean happiness?

Maybe… Maybe, I don't know. Though everything feels really right right now—I don't want it to end, really don't want it. But still, there are things I need to take care of. I don't know what will happen to this place if this continues so I have to do something. Maybe he could help me with this—he did say I only need to ask.

"Then… would you help me in solving this problem?" I ask as I gesture towards the light.

"Why are you asking something like that?" he says while chuckling. "Well I did say you only need to ask, sorry it's my fault."

Feeling that my question doesn't get answered, I raise my eyebrows in confusion. Why is the meaning of that? Then, what about my question—does he want to help me or not? And… why is he giving me a look as if he is laughing at the expression on my face?

"No need to be confused, really, I should teach you some sense as well." he continues, stopping himself from chuckling. Then he turns back to me and smiles, "Of course, Dreamer, of course I will."

* * *

~~So the next chapter must be... you can guess it by yourself. And I feel like putting too much LukaxGakupo moment. Uhhh, who cares, right now I just want to crouch on the bed and stay there until tomorrow.

I completely forgot about review reply in the last chapter, haha!

RPR-san: Now to think about it, the Luka in here doesn't seem to be someone who would give punishment... Peace, RPR-san!

MonochromAddict-san: It's because of the 'monochrome', isn't it... Un, you should listen to it, it's a good song. And how did she get there... let's say she was 'made' to be in there.

Thank you for the reviews, you two! And for all the support I've received until now, for the views I get, thank you for everyone who's reading!

*crouches on the bed*


	7. Chapter 7

~~It's been more than a year since I started Dreamer. I don't know why I could make that story really quick... compared to this.

* * *

Chapter 7

* * *

I am not alone anymore, Kamui is here to help me in solving this problem. Now, the question is, is the two of us enough? Are we going to be able to make everything back to the place?

Standing in front of the abstract light, we're trying to discuss about this matter. "Let me repeat what you had explained before." he says as he puts his hand on his chin. "This light is here after someone got into the door room… or whatever it's called, and doesn't come out until now." He takes a glance, wanting to know my response. After he sees me nodding, he continues, "Before accussing the person right away, there are some things we need to know first."

"And how are we going to find those things out?" I ask.

"Hm, let me see." he says, "This is something that has something to do with both place, right? Maybe we have to check what had changed and what stays the same."

I examined the light, "The light in the real world, does it look the same?"

"It looks the same and it _is_ leaking, as if it's going to eat up my whole house." he says, sounding calm despite the situation.

He's right about that. If this continues, then the whole place will be eaten up by the light that connects this world and the real world. Then people would be able to get here and back there easily because the light spread out. No need to sleep to get into the dream world, no need to wake up to get back to the real world.

"…Both worlds are going to merge." I say in realization.

He glances at me for a while before giving his response, "Then this really needs to be stopped, right?"

I think for a moment before giving him answer. The world is going to merge into one if this continues and we need to stop that. The problem is, we don't know the cause of this mess and how to stop it. The only lead we have right now is this happens after someone gets into the dream world and messing around with the mechanism of 'dreaming'.

I think I really need to see that person to figure out whether he or she is the cause or not. One or two questions won't hurt, will it? "Then I'll be going on my way." I say before I turn on my heels and walk away.

"Where to? I was just planning on going back to the real world and collect some information from people, maybe they have some ideas about this matter." he says.

I stop and look at him. I ask, "They have?"

"_Maybe_ they do, but I don't know. Just remember that I'm not the only one who knows about your existence and this world." he replies. Now I think I recall him saying that he heard the existence of this place from 'them'. So then, stories are spreading there for sure.

"I see, then…" I say. "Am I supposed to go with you?"

He raises an eyebrow, "Is it okay for you to leave this place?"

"I don't know, but looking at you, I think it should be fine."

"Oh, looking at the fact that I am here, aren't you?" he says, "That makes sense, but why do you want to come?"

Truthfully, while there is a hole there, I want to go to the real world. I wonder how humans live behind that light. Can they meet each other easily? Do they talk to the others often? Do they have daily routines or then do different things every day? How do they exactly tell that one day has passed or not? Other than those questions, I still want to be with him, with that way I will not be alone.

"Because we're going to solve this together." I say slowly, then I look back at the door, "I can leave this world without my watch, they should be obeying my orders to keep on place."

They will. I am the one who holds control of this place, so things should be fine if I leave for a moment. Although I want to go, I'm still curious about that person. I still want to ask that person questions.

Besides, that person…

"Then, you sure you're going? I don't know what will happen there, so… I can't guarantee anything." he says, turning his whole body to face me. "Just stay by my side, okay? I don't want you to be tainted or wounded by someone else."

I feel a little fluffy inside when he says that. Sure he cares about me, and that makes me feel… happy? I don't know, but I'm smiling so it should be something good. "Okay." I say, once again our hands are intertwined and he begins walking.

In each step I take, I can't help but feeling nervous. My heart is thumping loudly as if it's going to break the rib cage. I'm going to go to the real world, a place where humans live. Where humans do activities, where everything is real. I'm going to leave the world of dream, which they think isn't real. It's… going to the reality. But this is 'reality' as well, so why is it different?

"Come on, Dreamer. You don't want me to leave you, right?" Kamui's voice snaps me out from my thought.

"Yes… I was just thinking about something." I say while nodding. "Never mind about that."

"Nah, I won't leave you. Since you had said you want to go with me, then I'll make sure you'll be by my side." he says with a smile, a promising smile.

I take one last glance to the door behind, trying to locate that person. While I'm gone, it's better if that person stays at one place, not going in and out from the dream. No one knows what that person will do, but with that way, maybe everything is going to be more controllable.

After making sure everything is okay and going to be okay, I quickly walk behind Kamui into the light. The ground disappears as soon as we get in, but I don't feel like falling at all. It looks even more abstract inside, but that quickly disappears from my sight as it starts to absorb us, twirling, spinning, splitting…

Releasing our intertwined hands.

* * *

Staring at my hand, I find myself standing alone at the end of a hallway. It looks just like the place I usually at, that hallway inside of the dream. Although there are some doors on the side as well, it's a little different. Every door has a name above it, I can only guess that there are rooms behind those doors. The other side doesn't have doors, but windows are lined instead, the outside looks bright from the windows.

I walk from my standing place towards the window. Walking feels more real and needs more effort than usual for an unknown reason, but maybe that's just my feeling. Then I look outside and see a scenery—green grass under a huge tree, full of leaves. It looks like a field with the marks on it. On the blue sky, white clouds are floating as if it doesn't make any movement and the sun are shining bright. The wind softly makes yellow and red flowers wave gently…

This is the real world. Really, this _is_ the real world, isn't it? No wonder everything looks more real. But it isn't the time to take a further look on the rest of the place—where Kamui is, that's the matter. I get separated from him in a place I don't know, in a world I don't know. It can't be something that was done in purpose, he said he will be by my side. I know he didn't do it in purpose, it must be an accident…

I hear something, like the sliding door is being opened. I automatically turn my head around and see someone—a woman in a tidy attire peeking through the half-opened door. I feel strange when she looks _at me_, and then she speaks, "You must be that transfer student, just come in here."

Judging by the fact that no one else is around, I can assume she's talking to me. But why do I have to come there? What is a 'student' anyway? I have no idea about this place, so maybe I will do what she asked me to.

I walk into the room, where there is a desk and several couches. Everything is neat and well-placed, it really nice to look at. While I am looking around the room, she calls me again from behind a desk placed somewhere near the couches, "Please have a seat."

I do what she ordered—I sit on the couch and stare to the table, to the vase full of flowers on it. After a while, that woman from before sits across me and then tidies the paper in her hands. "So, Megurine Luka-san, isn't it?"

I find myself nodding automatically at the mention of the name, though I get confused inside, since I don't recall having a surname before. But why does she know my name? She just continues speaking, "The administration is done now, you can start attending school tomorrow." she looks up from the paper and smiles at me, "You can even start today, actually, if you want to change into your uniform right now."

The words she said attack me, I can understand none of them. What administration? Why attending school? Do I have to change into my uniform—what uniform? What do I have to do?

I don't have even the littlest idea about this… Why do I need to be separated from him…? If he was here, sure he would know what to do.

But it's like I can change anything, maybe I just have to do what I can do for now, even though I don't know what will happen later. Back to the statement she said before, if I'm going to attend tomorrow, then I have to wait until 'tomorrow'. For 'today' I have to do something else, which I have no idea what to do. So maybe 'changing into my uniform' is what I need to do so I can attend 'today'. "Can I start attending today?"

"Sure you can! Here's the uniform," she places a pack of clothing on the table near me. "After you've changed your clothes, just come back and I will escort you to your class. Oh, I almost forgot—the changing room is over there." she points at a direction, a bigger door compared to the others.

"Thank you." I take the pack with me and walk out from the room. I almost close the door when she calls me again.

"Megurine-san?"

"Yes?"

She gives me that heart-warming smile again, saying, "Welcome."

* * *

~~The story is starting to become more enjoyable to write, I'm... I'm happy. I've gotten out from the 'why the hell did I publish this story' mode. I mean, those dream world scene is boring, I can't even bring myself to enjoy it. And I'm bad at romance, so the whole Luka-Gakupo interaction is strange to write, aaa, aaaaaa.

So next chapter should be about Luka finding out how to 'live' inside of the real world. Next chapter should also have more explanation how things ended up that way. And oh, Dreamer's story line started '6 months after Luka transferred to the school'. Whooo it's nearing!

MoNoChRoMaDdIcT-san: ...So it's just because of the 'monochrome'. And yes, that's why she pushed him away. This is the next chapter, and Len should appear later because she'll encounter Rin before that (I don't think this is a spoiler, you know it already). Thank you for the review!

Thank you for the reader, keep on reading! I'll become happy just because of that!


End file.
